


Cobwebs and Corsets

by Sharpey



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Corsetry, F/M, Heavy Petting, Kinky, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Denial, Stockholm Syndrome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpey/pseuds/Sharpey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Sharpe is more strange than he leads people on to believe. You get to find out just how strange he is. Lucky you. </p><p>(Something I wrote in like 30 mins and I feel it's not the best...might edit/change/add on to later.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cobwebs and Corsets

Since the day you moved to the reclusive manor, things definitely started to change between you and Thomas.

On the first day he'd check on you so often you'd think he was worried that you might disappear. Another day you decided to go for a walk and explore the manors exterior. Thomas was absolutely livid when you returned.

"Don't you ever. Ever. Do that again. You are never permitted to leave these walls without me. Do you understand?" Thomas growled between gritted teeth as he roughly grabs onto your wrist.

"Y-yes!" You whimpered loudly and tried to wrench your arm out of his grasp.

"Yes sir!"

"What?" You replied in question.

"Address me as sir, like a lady would."

"Yes sir!" You cried out and grasped his arm only for him to tighten his grasp more.

"Good girl." He purred and pulled you closer to him. "Now, give us a kiss and then go up to your room."

"I don't want to." You clamoured.

He laughed darkly, as if the whole situation was humorous.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice little one. Now, do as I say." He grabbed your chin and pulled you so your face was inches from his.

Reluctantly, you leaned forward and pressed your lips against his. You could feel him smile in satisfaction as he cupped your face gently between his palms.

"That's a good girl, now run up to your room for me. I have a few things to finish up."

"Yes...sir."

You scampered up to your room and waited.

You bite your lip in anticipation and anxiety at the thought of what Thomas had planned for you.

After what seemed like hours you heard footsteps on the other side of the door. Your pulse jumped and your eyes widened as the door handle turned. Your eyes drop to the floor as your fear to look him in the eyes overtook you. His heavy, planned foot steps approached you and his black shoes entered your line of sight.

He cleared his throat with impatience.

Swallowing thickly, your eyes slowly travel up his legs which were clad in luxurious looking black trousers. He wore a thick black leather belt around his hips with an odd looking silver buckle. He had a nice, clean black waist coat over a white button up shirt.

Finally your eyes met his.

He didn't look very pleased at all.

"Stand up, and pull up your dress." Thomas ordered.

"Um, excuse me?" You questioned with disbelief of what you heard.

"Now. Don't make me do it for you. I can guarantee that you won't like it."

Slowly you move to pull up your dress. His eyes follow upwards as you pull the fabric above your hips.

"That's a girl, now take it all the way off."

"But Thomas-"

"Silence, you've been disobeying me too much lately. A thorough punishment might actually do you good."

He grabs a fist full of your hair and pulls you over to the dresser and bends you over it. He presses himself against your back and hold you down by your neck.

"Now...don't be afraid to be loud. My dear sister wont mind at all I can assure you." He growls then nips your ear. You feel his hand wander under your dress and up between your legs. "So soft little one." He nuzzles the back of your neck.

"Ngh..." You bite back a moan as you feel his fingers dance across your core. One finger in particular presses against your clit and starts rubbing in small rapid circles.  
"Ahh! Oh my god!" You cry out and struggle under Thomas's body weight. You feel the pleasure mounting only to have him pull away completely.

"Wh-what?" You whimpered in response.

"Your punishment is to attend a social event with me, completely and utterly aroused, while being unable to relieve yourself." He informs you with a malicious grin.

"Y-you're not serious!" You mewled as you turn to face him on shaky legs.

"Oh I am, and I'll make sure you have no way of achieving satisfaction." He turned briefly and strided over to a chest near the foot of the bed and pulled out what looks like knickers, but they're made of metal. "Do you know what this is little one?" He questioned as he slowly walked back towards you."

"N-no sir..." You replied in a soft voice, the urge to fall over the edge still holding you.

"This is a chastity belt. It's purpose is to punish certain individuals, and prevent them from pleasuring themselves. Come here." He ordered you.

You wobbled over to him on unsteady legs, the friction of your thighs adding to the elevated but not being enough.

"Take that dress off, you'll need to change it anyway for where we're going tonight." Thomas growled as he spun you around and ripped the lace string off. The dress fell to the ground in a puddle leaving you bare before the younger Sharpes gaze. "This will go on first..." He purred as he pulled the metal band around your waist. "Before I lock it..." You gasped and held on to him as he rubbed your clit furiously again and stopped abruptly like before.

"You're a cruel man Thomas." You growled out. He just chuckled in response as he put a small lock on the belt. You wiggled your hips, getting the feeling of the metal between your legs. It must be covered in some sort of material because it's not as painful as you expected.

"I took the liberty to line the metal with silk to protect you down there, I don't want my things damaged after all. Now be a dear and strut on over to the wardrobe and pick out the white dress for me." He cooed as he stared you up and down in satisfaction.

You took a few steps, and realized how difficult it will be to walk normally in a corset dress, with a fucking metal band between your legs. Eventually you got the dress and brought it back to Thomas. He helped pull the dress over your head and started doing up the back. Each time he pulled so tight you felt like you might fall over.

"Good girl." Thomas purred "I imagine you're dripping by now, that might be difficult to conceal especially without knickers..." He smirked. "Lets get going."


End file.
